A Con Christmas
by AnonFirefly
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas and all through the base,/Everyone was stirring, moving at a fast pace.


**AN:** Just a quick Christmas drabble for all you Decepticon lovers out there. :D Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!! And I will work on GBDS like I promised...

---

_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the base  
Everyone was stirring, moving at a fast pace.  
The weapons were polished and handled with care,  
In hopes that blessed energon soon would be there._

_The Decepticons were all there, battle deprived and ready,  
While visions of destruction all flowed steady.  
With Megs and his cannon and Star with his ray,  
Had planned everything earlier that day._

_When out on the hull, there arose such a clatter,  
Everyone sprang to their feet to see what was the matter  
Away to the windows they flew like a flash  
Pressing faces to windows, wanting to see a clash._

_The light distorted from the waters above,  
Cast on an odd sight. Wanting to see, one gave a shove.  
When to their wandering optics should appear,  
But a swimming old human and nine reindeer._

_With a quick motion, so lively and at odds,  
They had no idea who the fat man was.  
More confusion abounded when the fat man closer came  
Then he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name,_

_"Now Megatron, Now Starscream, Now Soundwave, and Octane,  
Oh Hook, Oh Onslaught, Oh Blitzwing, and Astrotrain.  
Lay down your arms, put them back on the wall,  
Now hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
Their laughter rose higher, higher than the sky.  
"Do you think you can command us?" Megatron said with glee  
"A stupider human I'd hardly find!" Starscream (for once) had to agree._

_And then, in a twinkling, they heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each reindeer hoof.  
As they drew in their heads and were turning around,  
Appeared out of nowhere, the fat man came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in red, from his head to his foot,  
Though the Cons thought he would look a lot better covered in soot.  
A bundle lay next to him, human toys filling it to the brim  
And Skywarp couldn't help gasping, "You're the one the humans talk about!! You're HIM!"_

_His eyes- how they flashed! In anger and fury did the old man say,  
"What kind of beings are you to deny anyone this day?"_

_And Skywarp replied in a disparaging tone,  
"It's not like we can celebrate, we cannot atone,  
"We have no food, we have no family,  
"We have no decoration, why should we celebrate happily?"_

_The old man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,  
"There need be no decoration in this kind of prose.  
Being with others, those whom you share rations,  
Need be all that is required. Any 'traditions' are just useless additions."_

_Skywarp said skeptically, "Then tell me, O great Santa Claus,"  
"Why do I have to be with these other great sods?"  
The fat man sighed again, seeing he's losing the fight,  
"There's much more to this, Skywarp, than just one night."_

_With a last sad look at the congregation of robots,  
He reached into his bag and pulled out two pots.  
Each one contained a small pine tree,  
Both young and fresh and seemed full of glee._

_"You say you have no decoration for this night,  
Well, naughty though you all have been, this is no time for a fight.  
Enjoy your Christmas, this silly holiday only one of you holds dear,  
For the end of this war soon will be near."_

_With that last cryptic statement, he put down the trees,  
Without further ado, his reindeer lined up in threes  
He approached the deer, a world weary frown on his face,  
"Take care of yourselves. Oh, and don't knock down that vase."_

_He turned around once and gave a very loud whistle,  
And out of nowhere came a red sleigh covered in thistle.  
He sprang to his sleigh and gave the reigns a crack,  
And away he and his deer flew, without a second glance back._

_As the Decepticons stared at the impromptu soliloquy,  
Skywarp couldn't help noticing the lack of any hostility.  
Maybe, just once, the Cons could get along,  
Following a celebration that, to them, was somewhat wrong._

_"Lord Megatron," Skywarp said, with a small smile on his lips,  
"It's Christmas tomorrow, and I don't feel like having a Blitz."  
He picked up the pots with something akin to loving care,  
And the Decepticons dispersed, leaving only silence on the still warm air._

_Up in the sky, Santa Claus smiled at the abated fight.  
And shouted to the Earth, "A Merry Christmas to All, and to all a good night!"_


End file.
